1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic devices used in the reattachment of soft tissue to bone in acute injuries or reconstructive procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present device and method provides a significant improvement for soft tissue attachment or reattachment to bone in acute injury or in reconstructive procedures. The various embodiments of the present invention can be used in conjunction with bone plates or by itself.
Musculoskeletal injuries constitute combinations of bone and soft tissue injury. As such, bone fractures frequently have associated tendon or ligament tears. Fractures around joints—know in the art as periarticular fractures—are classic examples of combined bone and tendon, or bone and ligament injuries. Existing plate systems utilized in orthopaedic surgical procedures, such as fracture fixation or reconstruction procedures, provide limited options for incorporating additional soft tissue anchoring into the plate. In most instances the plates designed for use in periarticular fracture procedures will have a few small orifices for the passage of a curved surgical needle. A torn or avulsed tendon can be reattached to the bone at the time of fracture fixation through the small orifices on the plates. Often, the small amount and small size of the orifices on the plate are not sufficient to repair significant soft tissue components. In addition, it is often very difficult to pass a needle, curved or straight, through these orifices once the plate has been screwed to the bone. Accordingly, existing bone plates provide limited options for soft tissue reattachment.
While the clinical success of bone anchors for the reattachment of tendon or ligament in musculoskeletal reconstruction is well documented, most existing bone anchors fail where the bone is very soft—as, or example, in severe osteopenia—or where the bone is very fragmented—as, for example, in fractures with severe bone fragmentation or comminution. In these instances, traditional bone anchors are inadequate for the reattachment of tendons and ligaments to bone.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to broaden the usefulness of bone plates by introducing additional features to plate design and fabrication that facilitate the reattachment of soft tissue, tendons, and ligaments to bone. The present invention has applications in fracture situations, and reconstructive procedures alike.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means of soft tissue reattachment or attachment to bone that can be used by itself without a bone plate; specifically, when other traditional methods, such as bone anchors, will not provide sufficient strength for repair.